perfectworldinternationalfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Level 50-59 Quests
These levels are dominated by quests originating with the Tideborn Elder and Goshiki. The Goshiki Quest Chain quests that used to be in the 40s levels have been bumped up to 50, and are offered to all players, since Eclipse. After the Eclipse expansion, most of the quests in the level 50-59 range were moved to other levels. This made a lot of sense. The Goshiki Quest Chain dominated the 40s when it was begun at that level, and players had a high chance of missing quest xp because the Goshiki chain of quests had leveled them up too high. So when Goshiki was moved to 50+, quests were moved out of the 50s. However, there is a few cases in which this lack of quests is not filled. One is Rebirth. Reborn characters have almost no quests at all to gain XP with between level 52, when the last of the Sundown Highlands quests peter out, and level 58, when the first of the King's Feast / Arrowhead Manor begin to trickle in. But reborn characters are experienced characters, and resourceful enough to get past this. New players who have not found a faction will be hit the hardest by this; if they have difficulty with parts of the Goshiki chain, they could be stuck in the 50s. One solution is to run Bounty Hunter and other quests related to the Frostcovered Grounds FB 51 and Valley of Disaster FB 59, or Phoenix Valley, or Quicksand Maze level 53 Underground Attack Level 58 Level available, in question : Never the Best, Honor among Thieves, Treasure Map, The Manor * Marriage Preparations, continuation of the Arrowhead Manor Host's quest, is required level 58 Level 59 * Krimson Beyond : Like the Elder Tortoise before it, this one is very hard. Unlike the recently-altered Elder Tortoise, it is notoriously difficult. The winding path, the heavy damage, the thing running away, it taking potshots at anyone naive enough to assume there is nothing dangerous at height 55, are all too well known to many players. * Look for Bud Harvest : Introductory quest, for a character in the same area. Free XP * Herbal Panacea : * Herb Gatherer * Infatuated Knight * For the Merchant Legend : A Sad Engagement, The Treasure VI Legend * The Golden Blades Blacksmith Yang in Sunset Town directs you to Blacksmith Teng in the Town of Arrivals. This is the beginning of the epic (epic length, at the very least) Seven Seals quest chain. * Coming of Age: Kid Kuang experiences the cycle of youth to old age with the aid of a magical potion. A fairly short series of mostly traveling and gathering quests, worth about 90,000 XP altogether Unmarked * Two NPCs in the Dragon Wilderness with quests that are not marked on the player's quest window ** This quest is broken. Your results may vary. Worst case scenario: two quest items stuck in quest inventory. The bug is probably because of using the same location (under the Dragon skeleton) as another quest. Triggers mixed up, or the proper disabling of the trigger for the dialogue box popup for the one quest improperly disables the dialogue trigger for the other, or some such). Fengshuist Zhu - 138 671. Zhu, the impromptu NPC for the quest Adventure (49-54) keeps repeating to go to the various x,y coordinates of already noted quests, making it seem as though he is just a red herring, possibly a reference to the Devil sword bought from the nearby Blacksmith for a nearby NPCs quest. Nonetheless, his ramblings about Devil Rope and such prove to be founded on reality, as one of each of the Devil items can be found at these locations. *** Bugged 106 664 at the Dragon Skeleton search where the treasure map for another quest is found. This is the wrong location. The Devilslaying Bell that Zhu speaks of can be found at 118 640 in a chest, up high at altitude 63 on top of the Town of Arrivals building, but the means of getting to the quest step that makes the character able to dig the chest is unknown. What seems to work, is to make sure that Fenshuist Zhu is contacted about his locations before the quest for Strider Wei's Treasure Map is activated by going to the Dragon skeleton. *** 113 685 on the south side of Viriddis Stormhorn's patrol route. Devilbinding Rope. *** 172 622 at Skull Mountain, site of The Golden Blades, the second part of the quest, the part about the ancient battle on the Dragon Wilderness location (ancient ghosts making noises at the skull-shaped mountain). Devilconquering Umbrella. Unlike the other of the Fengshuist's locations, that shares a quest location with another quest, this one works in both quests. ::Once all three items are gathered, a new quest to see the NPC Stranger Icecold appears. ** Archaeologist Jian. Jian's Crimson Grass quest can be missed, although he is the NPC for the marked quest Librarian, so this is less likely Chiang's Ambition - Merchant Chiang 456 343 Links See Also * The Fissure Quests Level 39 * The Fissure Quests Level 40 External links * Ence's Detailed Quest Guide: General Quests Levels 50-59, forums Category:Quests Category:Intermediate Quests Category:Quests by Level Category:Advanced Quests